Wouldn't Be Nice to Be Me Again
by MisZOMBIEcat138138
Summary: Jubilee is a Vampire!  And she needs help not only from the X-men, but the Winchester Brothers.  Together they find a coven in Forks, Washington that can teach her not to feed on human long enough for her to get a cure. If there even is one! i own nothing
1. Ch 1 Once Upon A Time, I GOT BITTEN

Wouldn't Be Nice to Be Me Again

AN: Hey people. This is my own retelling of Jubilee and how she turned into a vampire. There's gonna be a lot of people in her. Like a certain pair of brothers from SUPERNATURAL, then a trip nice trip to Fork, Washington. Also The Universe is a cross between the Movie and the Comics, so yeah.

Wolverine leaped the space between the roofs in the city that never sleeps. Jubilee leaped right after him, following him as he led the way to capture this killer.

"Boy it feels great chasing after murders again, huh Wolverine?" Jubilee smarted off as she did a flip to the next roof. It really did feel good to be Wolverine's "unofficial sidekick" once more.

"Focus of the chase, Sparks!"

Fifteen, fifteen mutants were murder this month. All were scratched up and had beaten up corpses, but that wasn't the weird thing. No, most their blood was drained out. Only a little was left and the only weirder thing is that they had teeth marks on them. Right on the neck or wrist! Professor X and Beast went to look in on the situation and sent Wolverine to investigate. Since Jubilee had nothing better to do on a Saturday night she asked to go along. Logan didn't want her to go but she gave him the puppy dog look and he caved.

They jumped down from the roof and landed in front of a warehouse. It was abandoned or at least it looked that way from the outside.

"Creepy! I think the killer is in here," Jubilee said.

"What makes you so sure?" Wolverine turned his head to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? It's always a creepy old warehouse that the psycho chooses," she joked. Wolverine sniffed the air. Well, she was right. The smell of this guy was awful. It smelt like a dead person but a sweet scent at the same time.

"Okay, let's go."

"Do we really have too?"

"You're the one that wanted to come."

"Yeah, but only because Rouge and Gambit went to Vegas. Kitty went to visit her parents is Illinois. Peter wanted to go see some lame chick flick. Kurt went to church or something. Lauren is off being Lauren. Bobby and John had only two tickets at Madison Square Garden to see the game. Then everyone else out of the country on a mission!"

"Excuses," Jubilee rolled her eyes. They went in the warehouse. It was dark, only the light from the moon peered through broken windows and holes through the roof.

Wolverine scanned the area. He saw a shadow move in the back and darted off. Jubilee followed, but when she was about to catch up something covered her mouth and dragged her in the dark.

Wolverine was too focused on the person running away. He ran into a room where there were three more people in three shadows. One stepped out and into the light. It was a woman. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was very beautiful and very pale. Wolverine sniffed the air again and caught the same scent, sweet yet dead!

"So it seems like the 'killer' is more like 'killers'. Well whatever you're doing, it ends here!"

The woman's face changed. Instead of green eyes, they were glowing, blood red. Another layer of teeth covered hers and they were sharp fangs. She was a monster!

_Slink!_ Wolverine's claws popped out. The woman lifted her hands up in a defensive stance. Her nails reminded Wolverine of Sabretooth's nails.

"Come on, Bub! I can take you!" The woman hissed as she leaped after him. The others changed into their monster form and followed her attack.

Wolverine slashed and fought. He sliced and diced one of them beheaded another. The woman tried to take a bite out of him! When he got the others out of way it was her and him.

"Before I kill you, what do you have against us mutants?"

She smirked with such evil in her eyes. Then she spoke, "It's because you taste so delicious!" Wolverine was revolted. He lunged at her and stabbed her through her cold heart.

Wolverine looked around seeing the dead bodies of the people who attacked him. He then noticed Jubilee was missing. He ran out of the room and started to yell out her name. He ran up some stairs and ran into what use to be an office. He saw her. She was in the arms of a man. He had black as night hair. Jubilee had a black eye with scratches on her arm. The man was sucking on her neck. Logan had rage building up inside of him.

"Jubilee!" The sucker looked up at Wolverine; his eyes were glowing blood red with fangs. He smiled, "You're friend tastes wonderful! So much better than the others," He then dropped Jubilee's unconscious body on the floor. The man opened a door and a few flies flew out.

Logan saw dead rotting corpses. There were fifteen on the floor. Wolverine was about to lung at the murder, but before he could the man jumped through the glass of the sunroof and was gone into the night.

Logan ran to Jubilee's body. She was still breathing, barely. He scooped her up and left to go back home.

AN: Well? Let me know what you think.


	2. Ch 2 Waking Up Dead, Or Close Enough

AN: Well Chapter two is now up. So read and enjoy.

Jubilee was lying on the table as Beast examined her. Logan was by his side watching her slowly breathing. Her hair was tangled up and had blood matted in it. There were deep scratches running up her arms. A black eye covered her skin and the wound that stuck out the most was the ugly bite mark on her neck. Beast had to take off her clothes but he put a hospital blanket over her. The IV was set and blood was being pumped into her.

"How much blood did she lose, Hank?" Logan choked out. It was hard for him to see her to see her like this. He grew to love Jubilee as a daughter.

"About three pints of blood. I'm surprised she's still breathing for someone her size."

"Is she going to live?"

"I don't know yet. I've still yet to look at the bite mark. Lord knows what disease she can get."

"Do you need me for anything else?"

"Are the others back yet?"

"I think so."

"Then no. I just called mentally called Jean down here so she can help me finish the examination."

"Okay then. I guess I'll just leave you to your work."

"I will see you soon, Logan."

"Later, Fur ball."

Logan walked out and Jean walked in not saying a word to him. He saw John sitting on the subbasement floor.

"Pyro?"

"Logan! Is she okay?" He jumped up on his feet.

"Hank doesn't know yet. She lost a lot of blood," John flinched. He managed to speak again, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know? One minute she's following behind me to get those freaks, and then after I fight them she's missing. I looked around for her and found one of them sucking on her neck like a damn vampire or something!"

John had a look of disgust on him. Just hearing this was killing him, "Can I see her?"

"I don't want you to see her like this, John. It was bad, even for me."

"Let me see her!" his voice rose with a little anger. Logan gave him a look. An expression that read, "I warned you". He brought him in. Jean was washing her hands and Hank was looking into a microscope. No one noticed them walk in. John walked to the side of the table and saw her half dead body. He felt like someone ripped his heart out through his ass and his stomach was being eaten from the inside.

"John! Logan, why did you bring him in here?" Jean shouted as she noticed them.

"I wanted to see her!" John argued. His eyes fell back on Jubilee with sorrow.

"I'm sorry John, but you can't be in here. You need to leave." Jean ordered.

"I just wanted to see her…" John trailed off as he caressed Jubilee's face. With that Jubilee's eyes flew open and gasped so loud that everyone in the room jumped. Jean and Hank ran to her side making John move out of the way.

"Jubilee, Jubilee can you hear me? It's me, Hank. Can you say anything?"

"I'm cold! I feel cold!" she struggled to say.

"We'll get you blankets. Can you move? Do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry and thirsty."

"We'll get you food and water. Can you move?"

"I think so," Jubilee lifter her left arm up then her right then brought them back down because it hurt from the scratches, "My arms are hurting!" she saw looked at them.

"What can you remember?" Jean asked.

"Running after Logan then the next thing I know this asshole punched me, then is cutting me with his nails and biting my neck! I blacked out and woke up here," Jubilee looked around and saw John.

"John!"

"I'm here," he ran to her side and held her hand.

"Logan, Jean, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" The three went outside to leave the pyrotechnic couple alone.

"What's wrong, fur ball?" Logan asked.

"I was looking at her blood sample and I saw something."

"Like what?" Jean asked.

"Her DNA was changing."

"What do you mean changing? She's a mutant. It should change."

"I know, but it did. I can't identify it. I put it in the computer and it was unknown. Whatever this man was he has infected her with it."

"When I was fighting one of the killers she told me the reason why they were killing mutants is because they 'taste good'," Logan threw in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jean blurted out.

"I don't know?"

AN: What do you think? I know John/Pyro wasn't a tough guy or wise ass, but I felt it was necessary to make kinda of vulnerable here. I'll make it up in later chapters. Thank you for reading! :-D


	3. Ch 3 Burning Lust

AN: Chapter three is up! Review if you want.

Logan walked in the infirmary with a box of cheese pizza and a soda. When he got in he saw Jubilee in a hospital bed. She had a plate of food in front of her. Logan took a sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Sparks, how you feeling?"

"Hungry," She smiled.

"What's wrong with this in front of you? I see it's chicken salad," Logan made a face that said, "Who eats this stuff."

"Would you eat this?"

"Not a chance, but I would eat pizza," he moved the plate out of the way and put the box and can in front of her. Jubilee's face lit up and opened the box.

"Thank you, Wolvie!"

"Yeah, I understand that if it's bad for your body, it's good for your soul."

"Ahem to that," Jubilee took a big bite, but something stopped her from swallowing. She instantly spate it out as if it went bad.

"What's wrong with it?" Logan got up patting her back as she finished getting it out of her system.

"I taste horrible!"

"It's Pizza Hut. I thought you loved there type of pizza?"

"I do!" Logan took a slice from the box and ate a bite. It tasted fine to him, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why did I nearly choke to death?" she shouted.

"I don't know, kid. I'll tell Hank about it when he gets back."

"Where did he go?"

"Muir Island, he took a blood sample to Dr. McTaggert."

"Wait, my blood?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, he just wants to get a second opinion to see if there's no infection," he lied. She seemed to believe him.

"Okay then."

"What else do you remember?"

"Not a lot. I mean I think I was seeing things due to blood loss, but I thought I saw the whack job slit his wrist open and dropped some blood in my mouth."

Logan gave her an uneasy look and turned his head away. "It's time to change the subject. This is just getting awkward," he thought.

"So where's Pyro?"

"I sent Johnny boy out to get on with life. He was in here for a while and already missed two classes. He didn't seem too happy about leaving."

"Well then, if you need anything else I gotta fix up my bike."

"Have fun," on that note Logan left her in the room.

Jubilee didn't understand what was wrong with her. She felt so hungry and cold, yet strong and fierce at the same time. It's like she didn't feel like Jubilee anymore. Something was taking her over, something bad.

A few hours passed and John came back in the room. Jubilee's hair was combed and smooth again. Bandages were covering the area of her scratches and neck wound. Her eye looked normal again. John sat next to her on the bed. Something was defiantly different.

"Hey, Jubes."

"Hi, Johnny boy."

"How are you feeling?"

"I could be better," she looked in his eyes. He couldn't look away from her. She seemed breath taking right now for some reason. She then spoke, "I want you, John."

"Umm… what?" he said so confused. She moved so she was straddling him, "Jubes, what are you doing?"

"I need you, inside of me," she whispered in his ear. John looked at her. She started to kiss his neck. Whatever was wrong with her filled her with lust. John arched his neck back so she could get more coverage. He put his hand under her hospital dress so he can remove it. She took the helm of his shirt and threw it over his arms. She pushed him to lie down. John kicked his shoes off. Jubilee unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them down along with his boxers.

Now they were both naked. Jubilee went back to kissing his neck and he pulling her body to him more so their middles rubbed up against each other. He entered her as she was still on the neck and Jubilee moaned in to his body. She thrusted a few times before she sunk her teeth in.

John yelled lightly, "what the hell, Jubes?" she pushed herself away. There was blood around her mouth and blood dripping from his wound.

"I don't know what happened, it felt right to do that, but I didn't mean for it to-," she was staring at the blood dripping. It ran down his neck all the way to his waist. She went back to climb over him and lick the blood trail. John was starting to lose himself, but he got out and gently pushed her away.

"Wait! What are you doing? That's really gross."

"You taste so good," she smiled.

"Okay, I'm leaving. This is going to get bad," He picked up his boxers and put his pants back on. He grabbed his shirt and headed toward the door. John turned around to say something but when he did Jubilee was gone. He turned back to the door and there she was.

"How did you-?" she pushed him on the floor with great strength, "Jubilee stop it!" he started to reach in his pants to pull out his lighter, she grabbed his hands and pinned it over his head.

"What's the matter, Johnny boy? I thought you wanted me because I want you," her eyes changed from the sapphire blue eyes that we know and love to glowing blood red eyes. The fangs started move over her teeth. John yelled feeling so helpless and tried to move.

"The more you struggle —Gah!" she stood up clenching her head. Jubilee didn't want to do this, but the monster did. Her face turned back to normal. Then Logan entered the room. Surprised to see John there he looked over to Jubilee and saw her naked, "What happened?"

Her face went back to the monster and hissed. Logan popped his claws out, "No, Jubilee! You can't be one of them!" Jubilee ran around toward. Logan thought, "Sorry Sparks, but I have to," but then she darted around him and out of the room. He followed her in to the x-jet hanger. The plane was just landing and the door for the jet to get in and out was closing. There was only room for one to get through so Jubilee jumped out and swan dove into the water below. Logan crashed into the door when it shut.

He started to breath heavy and punched the metal door, "NO!" Beast was just getting out of the x-jet and saw Logan, "What happened?" Logan just looked at Beast.

AN: Is it good? Please let me know. Sorry but I write lemons for crap, lol.


	4. Ch 4 Something unNatutal About those two

AN: Enjoy!

It's been a month since Jubilee left. She was in 7-Eleven with clothes on that she stole from the stores in the mall. It was drop off day for new items. Jubilee's scars were all gone, except for the bite mark. She was wearing black skinny leather jeans with black two-inch heel, knee high boots. She had on a black tank top with a leather jacket hugging her. She had black sun glasses on her head.

It seems that she didn't have her powers anymore. All she had were her new vampire powers. Yes, she came to a conclusion that she was a vampire. So she traveled around at night. Jubilee was ashamed of herself for attacking John. She loved him yet tried to kill him. I guess that's how Rogue kind of feels with Gambit.

Jubilee was reading a magazine to pass some time. She had all eternity now! The door beeped as two men walked through. She looked up and saw a really tall man with shaggy, brown hair and a man who was shorted with a nicely cut hair style. He looked over at her then winked. Jubilee turned her head away. If she was herself again she would have blushed. They were both wearing suits.

Jubilee didn't have to move to listen; she used her new vampire hearing.

"Mr. Eckles?" the tall one asked the clerk.

"That's me," he responded putting his news paper down.

"Agents Scott and Young," he introduced. Scott and Young? Like Bon Scott and Angus Young from AC/DC. Jubilee giggled to herself. The two men pulled out their badges. Feds, they were feds.

"We were looking into 'the Drained Fifteen' case and saw that you niece was one of the. I'm sorry about your loss but can you please tell us about what happen about her disappearance," the shorter one asked. "'Drained Fifteen'? That's what the papers called it?" Jubilee thought.

"Yes, unfortunately Maggie was taken. She was at a club in the city and never returned. Then a month later we get a call saying that the police found her body in an old warehouse here along with the other fourteen missing bodies. Then there were some bodies that were hacked to pieces in one of the back rooms."

"Was there anything weird that she said or did before she died?" the tall one questioned.

"What do you mean?" the clerk looked away from them as if he was hiding something.

"Like was there something wrong with her before she passed away."

"Well, whatever I say please don't arrest me for harboring one okay," they looked confused, "Okay, we won't," the shorter one promised.

"Maggie was a…" the clerk looked around then continued, "Maggie was a mutant," he whispered. The two men looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"A mutant?" the shorter one asked still not getting it. Jubilee was surprised herself. Who didn't know what a mutant was?

"You know they're born with powers. Not the most liked fad right now."

"Maggie had powers?" the tall one asked.

"Yes, she could climb walls like that bug that swings around here all the time."

"A bug, wait what are you talking about?"

"I know two aren't from the FBI, you're working for S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't you? That's the only reason you would come in here and ask me about Maggie."

"S.H.I.E.L.D? What are you talking about?"

"Get out of here before I go Hulk on you guys!"

The two men left the store. Jubilee walked out after them. They climbed in a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. She caught a whiff of their scent so she can follow.


	5. Ch 5 Drained Fifteen

AN: Ohh! Now we're getting to the juicy part, lol.

Jubilee walked in front of the Impala and stood there listening in. They didn't notice her. They were too busy being confused on what just happened.

"What the hell did he mean by 'Mutants', Sam?" the shorter one asked. He was in the driver seat.

"Maybe he meant she was one of the psychics like me," Sam responded.

"Then what the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I don't know, Dean. All I know is that this case is getting interesting. By the way, did you see how surprised he was when we told we didn't know what a 'Mutant' was? It was if he expected us to know it."

"Let's go to another relative of one of the victims," Dean was about to start but the boys noticed Jubilee standing there. She had a look of shock on her face. Sam got out and spoke, "Are you okay?"

Jubilee looked at him then back at Dean. Sam spoke again, "Miss, are you okay? Do you need help?"

"This is starting to get creepy…" Dean whispered loudly so Sam can hear, "Shut up!"

"Yes, I do need help and it seems so do you," the boys had a confused look on their face, "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I know what happened to the 'Drained Fifteen' and let me tell you it wasn't pretty."

"How do you know?"

"You really want to know?" Sam nodded and looked at Dean then he nodded, "Okay, I warned you," Jubilee looked around first and saw no one was around.

She closed her eyes and opened them. They were her vampire eyes and her fangs came out. Sam flinched back. Jubilee closed her eyes again and looked normal again.

"My name is Jubilee."

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes, I and one of my teammates were looking in on the case a month ago. We noticed that a bunch of Mutants were getting killed so-."

"Before you finish, can you tell me what a 'Mutant' is?"

"A mutant is when someone is born with a gene that gives them powers. Some can heal or phase through solid objects, but sometimes you can get a dangerous power, like killing anyone you touch or mind reading."

"So, you don't have a demon drop blood in you at six months old?"

"What? No! Who could live like that?" Sam looked down to Dean then back at Jubilee, "You'd be surprised," Sam use to get visions of the future, then he could exorcise demons with a thought, but that was when he needed to drink demon blood for fuel.

"Anyway, I use to be one before we went to stop whoever was killing these mutants but I was taken away while Logan, my teammate, was too focused on killing those leeches. Which then, of course, left me getting turn into a vampire?"

Sam began to feel sorry for her. No one deserves to have their humanity ripped away from them. Jubilee continued her sad tale, "When we got home I was infected. I couldn't eat regular food. It only got worse when my boyfriend came into see me. I felt this sudden lust and, well, things happened. Right in the middle of it I bit him. I attacked him. I almost killed him but I managed to gain control of myself and runaway."

"What is this team you were talking about?"

"I'm, well was, one of the X-Men," Jubilee's voice turned into sorrow when she needed correct herself.

"The who?"

"You guys don't get out a lot. The world famous X-Men. We fight the Brotherhood of Mutants and other threats to keep the world safe. We also protect the Mutant community."

Sam just gave her a blank look. He had no idea who they were. Jubilee just growled and gave up on them. She the continued with what she was going to tell them, "Any way, I think we can help each other out."

Dean got out of the car and heard the last sentence, "Help us how?"

"You're hunting down this vampire to kill him and I want you to. I've been trying to look for him, but I don't have any leads."

"We can help," Sam offered. Dean looked over at his brother giving him the big-eyed look.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean got back in the car with his brother and shut the doors.

"Sam, are you crazy?" Dean hissed.

"She can help us out with this."

"She's a vampire, Sam! That means she could be lying to us so she can suck our blood when we least expect it!"

"I don't think so. She sounds pretty serious about everything."

"Okay then, genius. What about when she's hungry? She'll go in frenzy and kill the first person she lays her evil little eyes on."

"Dean, she's not evil! There are friendly monsters out there. I think she's doing her best to control herself. Besides, she can eat cattle."

"I don't know, man. I don't trust monsters."

Sam's mouth fell open. Not too long ago Sam was going down a bad path. He could have been considered a monster, technically, "Look, I don't know why, but I trust her. She seems like she doesn't want to hurt anyone and seems like she really wants to get this guy."

Dean leaned back in his seat, "Sam, I don't know why you trust monsters."

"Maybe because I can relate to them," Dean was quiet then he got out to talk to Jubilee, "Hey, get in we got to go and pay a visit to another relative of one of the victims."

"Jubilee's eyes lit up and ran to the backseat. When she was in Dean started the car.

"You know I could hear everything you two were talking about," Jubilee threw in.

"Great, we're stuck with an eavesdropping vampire," Dean mumbled. Sam smiled as they drove off.

They got to an apartment building and got out of the car. Dean then spoke, "Okay, I'm gonna go up and talk with this guy. You two head scope the area to see if there's anything weird"

"Why do we need to do that?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, you never know if some vampire is going to come back to a place they got their food from. Better safe than sorry," Sam answered.

Dean went in the building leaving Sam and Jubilee behind. They started to walk in the ally way so they can do a perimeter check.

"So how long have you and your brother been doing this kind of thing?" Jubilee asked trying to start a conversation.

"What hunting, our whole life."

"Wow, that long. Why did you start hunting? Was it out of boredom or something?"

"Revenge, try revenge. Our mother was killed by demon, and then it killed our dad a few years ago. It also killed my girlfriend. Dean's all I got left."

"I'm sorry. My folks are dead too," Jubilee said trying to comfort him.

"What happened?"

"They were murdered by a hit man," she replied bluntly, "Yeah I was thirteen years old and lived on the street for two years before going to the Xavier Institute."

Sam felt horrible. This girl and he have had their share of bad luck in life, "I very sorry. So what do you live with other mutants like you?"

"Yeah, all my friends are there. They're like my family. Kitty and Rogue are like my sisters. Bobby and Kurt are like my brothers. Lauren and Peter are like those cousins you hang out with all the time. Jean and Scott remind me of an aunt and uncle. Ororo and Logan are like my parents. Beast is like my favorite teacher. Professor X is like my grandpa. Then there's John…"

"Wow, Jubilee sounds like you never really did lose your family," Sam smiled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong the X-Men are and until I die my family."

"But…"

"But just because you lost your parents doesn't mean you can ever have them replaced. My real parents will always hold that special place in my heart."

"I can understand that. It's like that with our friend, Bobby Singer. He's been like a dad to us."

"See, and you'll always love Bobby for being the person that was there for you when your dad couldn't," Jubilee smiled.

"Yeah, I do," they turned a corner. They walked pretty slow and lingered around. So breaking the awkward silence, Sam spoke again in a more playful tone, "So tell me about John."

Jubilee grinned, "He's great. He cares a lot about me, he pretty much loves me. There are times when I feel like he doesn't tell me anything. Like when we talk about our past, he doesn't open up a lot. I let out little things, but nothing major-," Jubilee let out a shriek of pain and fell to the ground hunched over.

"Jubilee, are you okay-?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jubilee growled. Her face was vampire form again. She turned to look at Sam whose eyes widen in shock.

AN: Thank you for reading!


	6. Ch 6 A Vampire's Life Sucks!

AN: I own EVERYTHING! I wish. I don't own a thing. Enjoy.

Jubilee coughed until her face went back to normal. She stayed hunched over on the ground for a minute. She got back up on her feet and ran her fingers through her hair. Sam stepped closer to her, "Are you okay?"

"No, I haven't eaten. I'm pretty much an anorexic vampire."

"Do you ever think about eating cattle?"

"This is the city! Not a lot of cattle here!"

"Well, you could always leave," Jubilee looked away from Sam. How could she leave New York? It was her new home.

"I need help with this kind of thing. I need to find other vampires like me who aren't killing people to survive," she said feeling all alone in the world.

"We found some vampires like that once, but sadly they're no longer alive," Jubilee's face was still sad, "But if we found a group of friendly vampires once I'm sure we can find them again."

"You really think so?" this changed Jubilee's mood with hope.

"It's possible. Dean and I will help you find one," Jubilee ran over and hugged Sam, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Sam was shocked at her reaction at first, and then he just hugged her back. She was small compared to his tall structure.

"I sure we can find them," Sam comforted her for a few more minutes. I loud crashing noise was heard from up above. They let go of one another to look up. There was a broken window

Jubilee jumped on the wall and started to climb up to the broken window. Sam ran around to the front of the building to go inside. Jubilee jumped through the window and ran down the hall. She heard a scream come from the tenth room on the left. She was smelling blood. As she crashed through she saw Dean being thrown into a table. Jubilee saw in the corner the room was a woman with curly brown hair in the arms of a red haired vampire.

Jubilee looked down at his feet and saw a dead man with a pool of blood around him. The woman was shivering and whispering for help. Dean started to get up as Sam ran in the room. Sam helped his brother up to his feet.

"So, you're the one the Boss likes?" the red haired vampire asked Jubilee.

"Shut up! Release that woman or else you'll be in a whole new world of hurt!" Jubilee borrowed her threat from Logan. If only he could see her now.

The vampire dropped woman not caring where she fell and flew out the window. Sam ran over to the woman and called 911.

Later…

"I don't suppose you know who that was?" Dean asked Jubilee with frustration. They were back in the Impala driving on the city streets. Jubilee felt the vibe and returned the attitude.

"So just because I'm a vampire I know every single one on this planet? Or do you think I had something to do with it, Dean?"

"I don't know you tell me. No vampires were there, but then you arrive with us and now a man is dead!"

"Well maybe it's not my shitty luck causing it. Maybe it's yours."

"Alright both of you stop it!" Sam broke them up. Dean pulled over at a diner and parked the car.

"What are we doing?" Jubilee asked confused. It's been a while since she had to worry about human food. They got out of the car.

"Getting something to eat. Do you want anything?" Dean asked forgetting the fact she was a vampire.

Jubilee finally snapped, "I'm on this new diet that I can't have in a public restaurant. Unfortunately it's frowned upon the humans, so to answer your question, no."

"Someone's grumpy," Dean said. "Dean!" Sam whispered loudly at his brother.

"Yeah, I am! Want to know why? It's because I can never have a normal life now! I can never go back home to my friends. I can't even see my boyfriend without killing him! Do you know what that is like? I have this uncontrollable thirst to kill innocent people around me," Jubilee yelled.

"It's like having a bunch of cheese burgers around you and you can't eat it one when you are starving to death! I have to lock myself up night after night so I don't have to kill anyone! Before this happened to me I already had a shitty past! The last thing I need is for you to dangle the fact that you're normal and I'm not in my face. As if my life couldn't suck anymore," Jubilee caught herself realizing her last sentence.

"Oh wait!" she chuckled, "it can! All I can do now is suck! Suck blood and kill people. How wonderful!" Dean and Sam just stood there looking at this sad girl. They were sure if see was human again she would be crying.

"Enjoy dinner!" Jubilee walked off in the night. Sam looked over at Dean, "What did I do?"

"You pissed off a vampire…" Sam trailed off as he went after Jubilee. Jubilee was walking on the sidewalk and she started to pass by stores. She completely forgot the name of the street she turned on. Normally Jubilee heads in the city once every other week, so she should know all the names by now. Jubilee just shook it off and headed straight to a storage building.

Sam was behind her trying to catch up. Finally Jubilee stopped walking and turned around to face Sam. No one was on the street.

"Look, if you're her to apologize for Dean, don't bother. I won't bug you guys anymore with my company."

Sam tilted his head at her looking at her puzzled, "Why would we want you to leave?" Jubilee just looked at him blankly then changed her face to appear as a vampire. Sam flinched back as her did the first time, but Jubilee changed back to normal, "That's why."

"Jubilee, I understand what you're going through is… well, I really don't know, but you don't have to face it alone."

"I can never go back," Jubilee looked away from Sam. Her face was so sullen. She walked through the doors and left Sam to follow her. Jubilee was in front of a roll up door and typed in a code on the key board.

When the door rolled open there was a small bed with sheets and pillows. In the far corner was a small battery powered T. V. on a table that shared a boom box and a loveseat. At the foot of her bed was a big cardboard box with clothes inside. On the walls were some posters and pictures taped to keep them there.

Sam looked at Jubilee, "You live here?"

"It's the only way I can keep myself from the sun. I have to lock myself in here during the day."

Sam walked inside and went up to a wall that had a picture of her with her friends, when she was human or mutant for that matter. She was so happy with her "family", yeah she disagreed with them sometimes, but isn't that what family does? He needs to help her. She can't be alone like this anymore.

"We need to find a coven for you. You need to be among other people like you, Jubilee."

"People?" Jubilee mocked.

"You know what I mean. This isn't good for you."

"Well let me know when you find self-loathing vampires,"

"I'm serious. You can go crazy being yourself for a long time."

"Try eternity, an eternity of damnation!" Sam was quiet when she spat that at him, "Besides what makes you think this will make everything fine for me?"

"Well, when you where a mutant and you were among others mutants, you were happy, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that—," Sam cut her off, "Then maybe being with other vampires like you will get you out of this depression."

It made since to Jubilee, but where would they find them? Can she really leave this city? What was holding her back? She forgot what it was that was keeping her there.

"Okay, I'll do it, but what about Dean?"

"I'll talk to him about it." Jubilee got a bag and packed a few clothes, "Let's go."

Jubilee walked out of the unit leaving Sam there. Sam looked at the wall with pictures on it. He saw a few with Jubilee and a man that had black hair and a gruff look to him. Then another picture with her and two girls that had brown hair, but one of them had a white streak. They seemed to be outside of a mansion. The picture next to that was of her hugging a boy who was smiling with her. The Last picture on the wall was of her with her friends. Everyone she told Sam about was there having dinner.

Sam took all the pictures that were there and put them in his jacket. Jubilee called for him down the long hallway, and with that, he rolled down the door. Sam didn't know why she left these pictures behind. They were the only good memories of her human, or mutant, life. How can anyone forget that easily?

AN: I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm kinda excited to write the next chapter! For those of who like my stuff just go to my profile and look at what I've written and see if you like it. WARNING! All of it so far is Jubilee. And yes you can see that I always pair her with Pyro!.


End file.
